Urashima Taro (Uber Rare Cat)
Urashima Taro '''is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Ancient Heroes Ultra Souls event. His True Form was added in update version 6.0, which increases his stats even higher and gains immunity to Weaken. Cat Evolves into '''Guardian Gamereon at level 10. Evolves into King Gamereon at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: Normal Form: * High health and DPS for his cost. * Short delay between attacks and attack animation. * Good range, with area attacks. * Resistant to Black and Angel enemies. Evolved/True Form: * Extremely high health. (Second highest in the game in True Form.) * Decent DPS, especially in True Form. * Decently short delay between attacks and attack animation compared to other Uber Rares. * Decent range for a tank, with area attacks (True Form has even longer range). * Resistant to Black and Angel enemies. Cons: Normal Form: * Slow movement speed. * Slightly long recharge time. * Expensive for an unevolved Ultra Soul. * Anti-Black meatshield is redundant considering his cost and health, as well as Black enemies having high DPS. Evolved Form/True Form: * Slow movement speed. * Very slow recharge time. * Mildly expensive. Strategies/Usage Universally among every other Ultra Soul, the first form is a spammable unit, and gains additional traits in second form, along with a vastly different appearance. Generally, Urashima Taro is used as an overpowered meatshield to protect units such as Maeda Keiji or Frosty Kai. Certain situations involving the traited enemy type will be less effective against similar cat units with the "Resistant" trait, allowing the unit to take 1/4 the damage originally inflicted. However, even though Urashima Taro may outclass units similar if field such as Maria Keiji, in attack's damage, and a major excel in HP, Urashima Taro is not typically as applicable as Keiji. Unlike Guardian Gamereon, Keiji has a fast recharge time, making him a wall that can be produced more quickly than other resistant traited units, while Keiji has superior attack speed and movement speed. A flaw associated with Urashima Taro is that he is only good in the appropriate circumstances against Black and Angel enemies, making his use very limited in most circumstances. Guardian Gamereon's range is good enough to be used as a generalist, whilst being low enough to take up front and tank hits for your ranged attakers to be kept safe. He can be a good tag-team with Kasa Jizo against Blacks: While Jizo deals the damage, Urashima/Gamereon shields the frontline of Black enemies. Description Cost Normal Form *Chapter 1: $780 *Chapter 2: $1170 *Chapter 3: $1560 Evolved/True Form *Chapter 1: $3250 *Chapter 2: $4875 *Chapter 3: $6500 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents * Slow: Adds 40% chance to inflict slow for 39f 1.3 seconds, increases 9f .3 seconds per level up to 120f 4 seconds. (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Resist Freeze: Reduces freeze duration by 16%, increased by 6% per level up to 70%. (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Resist Knockback: Reduces knockback distance by 16%, increased by 6% level up to 70%. (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20%. (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20%. (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A cat wearing a grass skirt and hat. Carries a fishing pole with a turtle hanging from it and a basket. *Evolved Form: The cat is now riding a large, turtle-like beast (possibly the turtle from the previous form). *True Form: The T.U.R.T.L.E becomes pink and his jaw is unshut, on his back there is a gilded box, representing the Tamatebako from the Japanese folktale, while the cat is riding on it. Trivia * This character is based on the Japanese legend Urashima Tarō. * Guardian Gamereon is based on Gamera, a turtle kaiju similar to Godzilla. * Guardin Gamereon is similar to Mario's nemesis Bowser. Bowser and the T.U.R.T.L.E. have similar attacks as well, both shooting balls of fire from their mouths. * Guardian Gamereon's description is a reference to the virus from Biohazard/Resident Evil franchise. * With a level 10 Defense Buff Talent, King Gamereon currently has the highest health of all cat units, with 295,800 on level 30, beating High Lord Babel and allowing it to reclaim its throne of highest HP! Gallery Urashima Taro Attack Animation.gif|Urashima Taro's attack animation Guardian Gamereon Attack Animation.gif|Guardian Gamereon's attack animation Ezgif-4-cd94c8f34f.gif|King Gamereon's attack animation Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/135.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a4%a6%a4%e9%a4%b7%a4%de%a5%bf%a5%ed%a5%a6 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Hikakin | The Grateful Crane >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Resistant ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Partially Resist Freeze Cats Category:Partially Resist Knockback Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Weaken Immunity